First Kiss
by Halogazer
Summary: 4xOC. Quatre asks advice from Duo and Trowa on how to kiss Lista for the first time.


**First Kiss**

Quatre paced back and forth outside a closed bedroom door. Sitting on the other side was someone he hoped could give him advice on a matter that he just couldn't solve himself.

His knuckles rapped unconsciously against the smooth red oak. He whimpered a bit as he heard thumping footsteps coming forward, and suddenly had the urge to run away in a fit of cowardice.

But the door swung open, thwarting any sudden plan for him to rush off. Quatre turned his attention to the now open door, and found himself staring into the giddy violet eyes of Duo Maxwell.

"Quatre! How's it going, buddy?" he exclaimed, reaching forward to clap his hand over his friend's shoulder.

Quatre cleared his throat, ignoring the burning ache in his shoulder from Duo's enthusiastic greeting. His fingers fidgeted and intertwined together. "Umm, I need your assistance on something important, Duo. If you don't mind, that is."

Duo's grin faded. "Get in here and tell me all about it. I'll see what I can do." He sidestepped and motioned his friend inside. Quatre took cautious steps inside, his mind a tornado of thoughts as he tried to sort how he would word his inquiry. "So, what's going on? You look serious as hell."

Quatre spun around, facing his friend, and in one deep breath, blurted out his concern. "How do you kiss?"

Duo leaned back with knotted brows, almost sure he misheard his friend's question. "How do you what now?"

Quatre sighed exasperatingly as he pressed two fingers against his temple. "Please, Duo. Don't make this more embarrassing for me. I need to know how one goes about kissing without making a fool of himself."

Duo bit on his bottom lip and folded his arms over his chest. "Why are you asking me that? I'm sure you do tons of kissing with Lissy. You should know how to kiss by now."

Quatre's shoulders fell, brows lifting, as he waited for his friend to come to a conclusion. However, Duo continued to stare at him in question. "I would not be asking if I knew, Duo."

Duo's mouth gaped open. "You mean… You and Lissy have been together for like, three months, and you haven't kissed her yet? Why?"

"Kissing is an invasion of privacy, and very intimate," Quatre replied in his defense. "I would be crossing over Lista's comfort zone. I want to be sure it's done right, and that it's something she wants."

Duo sighed, shaking his head. "Always the gentleman. So you've never kissed her? Ever?"

"Just her hand," Quatre informed with a blush, his eyes lowering to his feet.

"Not even the cheek? The forehead?" Duo asked, his shock peaking.

Quatre rubbed his hands against his face. "No. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I don't want to kiss her unless I know she wants me to. I am fairly inexperienced at it, and I want to make sure I go about doing it the right way. That's why I want to know how. She has had to wait for me to initiate such a kiss. I would like to make it worth her wait," he explained.

Duo's mouth twitched into a grin. "So, you're telling me the smartest guy I know, and probably the smartest guy on the planet, doesn't know how to kiss a girl? Really?"

The blonde man folded his arms over his chest, his lips tightening together in a displeased frown. "I could do without the mockery, Duo. This is hard enough. I'm genuinely at a loss here."

Duo waved his hands and nodded in defeat. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll help you out, but it's not hard. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. Just pucker your lips and touch hers. Problem solved."

Quatre arched a brow. "And that's really all there is to it?"

Duo nodded. "A little, but you can add your own flair to it. Everyone kisses different." The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. "Use your tongue. Chicks love that."

Quatre's face paled, his eyes widening as he took a step back. "What? No! I'm not going to put my tongue in her mouth!"

"Well why not?" Duo asked with a nonchalant shrug. "Girls love when guys use their tongues. They think it's all sexy. I think Lissy would like it. She's sassy and all. It would be good for the both of you."

"No, absolutely not," Quatre rebuked with a firm shake of his head. "I refuse to do that. Lista and I haven't even had a regular kiss yet. I don't think she would appreciate that at all."

"Okay, fine. So let me ask you this," Duo started with a heavy sigh. He leaned forward, brows raised high. "What would you do if she did it to you first?"

Quatre's cheeks flared up at the thought of Lista sliding her tongue in his mouth. He had to admit that he would probably enjoy it, as naughty a notion as it seemed to be. That was a rather lusty move for her, but then again, she was not quite as reserved as he was. Would she really take the initiative and do that? He couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, I thought so," Duo spoke up with a smirk. "You'd like it. But trust me, Quatre. You need to do it first. If Lissy does it before you, that will just shunt your masculine pride. Take initiative." He grabbed Quatre's arms, giving him a gentle shake. "Be all like, "I'm kissing you right now, woman!" and shove your tongue down her throat. You can't go wrong."

Quatre gulped loudly, his heart thundering in his ears as Duo released him, allowing him to stagger back. "I'm not quite sure about that, but I'll certainly keep your advice in mind when I eventually decide to kiss her." He took several steps back towards the door. "And speaking of, I should probably go and think on this a little more. Thank you kindly, Duo, for your time and rather… forward advice."

Duo nodded, watching as his friend shuffled out of his doorway. He swung his head around the corner, and before Quatre disappeared, he shouted, "Don't forget to use that tongue! God gave it to us for a reason!"

* * *

Quatre took steady strides down the hall, Duo's words echoing in his ears. Visuals slammed into him of everything that could possibly go wrong if he were to be bold enough to try Duo's suggestions. Use his tongue? The whole prospect seemed more than barbaric. He didn't think he had the courage to do something quite so forward. He was already having issue in figuring out how to just _kiss_ her. Now he had to think about using his tongue as well?

Great Allah, why did he have to ask Duo? Now the thought was cemented deep within his mind.

Turning the corner into the study, he released a heavy groan and shook his head. "This is more maddening than it should be," he grumbled to himself.

"Having a problem?"

Quatre snapped his head to the side, and found that the study was being occupied by his uni-banged co-pilot, Trowa Barton. A book was perched on his knees as he sat in a recliner under a lone lamp. "Trowa. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Trowa shook his head and placed his book face down on his lap. "You didn't intrude. So, are you all right? You must be troubled to be speaking to yourself."

Quatre rubbed the back of his neck as an embarrassed blush rose up his cheeks. "Well, yes, I am, but after speaking with Duo, I feel as if it's rather stupid."

"Quatre," Trowa started with a warning tone, causing the blonde man to turn his attention back to the Heavyarms pilot. "If it's bothering you, it's obviously not stupid at all. Perhaps I can help."

Suddenly feeling much like a little boy, Quatre folded his fidgety hands behind his back and stared down at his feet. "Well, I was wondering… I was wondering how one goes about kissing."

Trowa crossed his legs, shuffling the open book on his lap, and folded his hands together on top of the book's age-worn spine. "You and Lista have never kissed," he surmised. "I have to admit how odd I find that. You two seem very fond of one another."

"I care about her a great deal, and I would like to show her," Quatre replied, lifting his head to look at him. "I feel like she has waited long enough. I think she is waiting for me to kiss her." He shook his head. "I didn't think this would be quite so complicated, but maybe it's just me making it that way."

"A kiss normally happens rather naturally," Trowa said. "You shouldn't be worried about it so much. I'm sure if it's something the both of you want, it will merely happen on its own. I can't imagine Lista judging you for waiting. She knows you fairly well, after all. I'm sure she's aware that you are only looking out for her best interests."

Quatre sighed. "If it's so natural, then why do I feel as if it's becoming work? I have been bothered by this for longer than I think I should."

"Think of it this way, Quatre. This will not only be your first kiss," Trowa reminded him. He watched the blonde haired man perk his head up. "Lista is probably just as nervous as you are. If you wish to kiss her so badly, the mechanics of it will come to you without much thought. Let go of your inhibitions. Everything will fall into place on its own."

Quatre's mouth pulled into a smile. "Thank you, Trowa. Your advice sounds a lot easier, and quite more helpful, than that of Duo's."

Trowa nodded his head, a rare smile adorning his face. "Of course. If I may ask, what exactly did Duo suggest you do?"

Quatre shook his head. "He thought it best for me to… umm, to put my tongue in her mouth."

"Naturally Duo would suggest something like that," Trowa replied with a sigh. "That is something that can wait until the both of you are far more comfortable with one another." He picked up his book, resting it back into his palms. "I wish you luck, although I don't think you'll need it. Give yourself time to clear your mind. Don't plan anything out. Be spontaneous, Quatre. You'll find it much easier that way."

Quatre turned towards the door, resting his hand on the doorframe. "Thank you again, Trowa. I appreciate it. I think everything _will_ work out." With that, he spun on his heel and walked from the room, leaving Trowa smiling down at his open book.

* * *

When he talked with Trowa several hours earlier, Quatre felt a new spark of confidence. But now, as he waited for Lista to arrive, the butterflies returned to flutter about his stomach with a vengeance. He kept channeling Trowa's sage advice in his head, hoping that would calm him down, but it seemed to do little at the moment as he paced back and forth in his bedroom.

"Master Quatre."

Sandrock's dubious pilot turned over his shoulder, catching the stone-serious gaze of his captain. "Yes, Rashid?"

"It seems as if Miss Lista has just arrived. Abdul is escorting her here to meet you as you asked," the towering man informed, arms held steady behind his back.

Quatre nodded in understanding, trying to hide the nervous swallow with a hand rubbing against his neck. "Thank you, Rashid. I'll be here waiting for her."

Rashid gave a brisk nod, bowed to his master, and turned from the room without another word. Quatre watched him go, pulling his door shut behind him. As soon as he heard the door click, he faced his bed once more, staring upon the intricate embroidery on his comforter. He knew he had very little time until she came walking into his room. He needed to shed his nervousness, present himself as the confident man she knew him as, and do as Trowa said.

He needed to let everything happen naturally, just as his friend had suggested. It would happen on its own. He trusted Trowa's words implicitly. He promised himself to hold faith in them.

Quatre rested his hands at his sides, giving them a gentle shake as if to rid himself of the nervous tremble shimmying through his fingers, and released a long, deep sigh.

The door swung open behind him, and just as Quatre turned on his heel to face the additional occupant, he found thin muscled arms encircling his shoulders.

"Quatre! It's so good to see you!" a female voice exclaimed. "I feel like it's been forever!"

Quatre couldn't help but smile as he brought his arms around the woman's waist. He hadn't even seen her face yet; her long raven locks masked her eyes from his view. "Lista. I'm glad you made it here safely. How are you?"

Said woman pulled away, giving him the opportunity to look into her deep emerald eyes. "I'm doing great. Just happy to finally be here and see you. Where is everyone else? I thought they were here."

"Well, Duo and Trowa are here somewhere, but Wufei and Heero both had other things to take care of. They may try to drop in tomorrow, though," Quatre replied as he removed his arms from her body.

Lista kept her hands situated on his shoulders, her lips curling into a wider smile. "Well, where are they? I would like to say hi to them eventually."

Quatre licked his lips, hesitating shyly. "Well, they are staying on the east wing of the estate. I'm not quite sure what they are occupying themselves with, but I'm sure we could go and visit them later. Unless, of course, it's something you would like to do now."

The ebony-haired woman shook her head. "No, we can do it later." She pulled a hand away from his shoulder, lightly scratching her cheek. "To be honest, I really came here to see you. I missed you."

Quatre beamed. He was ecstatic to hear her say that. "I missed you as well. Are you hungry? I could arrange dinner for us if you are."

Lista shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I ate before I left." She clasped her hands together in front of her stomach. "So, do you have anything exciting planned for the evening? I've been giddy as a little girl all day waiting to come over here to see you."

"Well, I actually don't have anything planned. I thought I would leave it up to you," Quatre replied. Hesitantly, he reached for one of her hands, threading his fingers through hers. "You traveled all this way to see me. It's only fair that we do what you'd like."

Lista took a step forward, her head leaning in towards his. Quatre felt a gasp escape his lips when she came mere inches away from his mouth. "You are far too sweet for your own good," she whispered with a meek giggle. Her lashes fluttered, and her pink tongue slid over her lips, slightly parched from the arid desert air.

Quatre swallowed, watching as her tongue disappeared into her mouth once more, leaving her lips with a wet sheen that only seemed to draw him in. A dreamy haze fell over him like a curtain as he craned his head forward, his nose rubbing gingerly against the tip of hers. He felt her hand slide up his neck, cupping over his thumping pulse.

He could taste the sweet mint of her breath as she released a shaky exhale just before his lips grazed hers. The simple touch sparked heat through his toes, and he jerked back for but a moment in response, taken off guard by the electricity against her lips. He watched the deep green of her eyes disappear under her lashes, and she leaned forward, rocking herself from the arch of her feet.

Quatre wetted his own lips, drew in a long breath through his nose, and moved forward again, time seemingly standing still as his mouth touched hers. Her fingers played in the curled ends of his gold hair while their hands remained intertwined.

Lista moaned contently against the kiss before being the first to break their contact. She rested her forehead against his, sighing again. "That was nice," she murmured dreamily.

Quatre's free hand came up to her arm, trailing a finger back and forth. He gave a hypnotic nod in agreement, her taste still lingering upon his lips. He shook his head as a chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Was it really so simple all this time?"

Lista tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her fingers continued to play about his hair, twirling a lock of soft curls around her finger. A smile decorated her face. "What was so simple?"

The Arabian pilot shook his head, folding a rogue lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "Nothing at all, Lista. I'm just… talking to myself again."

Lista's smile widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes lidded bashfully. "Well, instead of talking to yourself, I'd like for you to… to kiss me again."

Quatre leaned in almost immediately, showering her with a set of second, third and fourth kisses. Unbeknownst to them, Duo stood at the doorway, arms folded over his chest and a knowing grin plastered against his face, waiting to see if his timid friend would employ his bold advice.

To the braided pilot's surprise, he did. "Attaboy, Quatre my man."

* * *

**A/N: This was a product out of boredom, not to mention I was without power for nine days. I figured this could be a cute little homage to Valentine's Day. I just had to transfer it to the computer and go through for anything I didn't like. This wasn't really written seriously, to be honest; I just wanted a reason to explore Quatre's more innocent side since my writings lately have been about him in a more mature manner. I think there will always be a little piece of innocence in our little Quatre. Thanks for reading. Smiles!**


End file.
